A sainte Mangouste
by redanneflint
Summary: Qui donc va retrouver notre professeur de potion préféré et adoucir un peu sa vie? Quel suspens! oui je sais c'est écrit juste en dessous mais faites comme si vous n'aviez pas vu. Bon j'avoue que c'est pas ce que j'ai écrit de plus drôle...


**Titre** : A sainte Mangouste

**Genre** : pas gaie, drame

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : personnages à JKR

**Nombre de mots** : 1334

**Note** : écrit pour le défi "sainte Mangouste" de sevysnow

A sainte Mangouste

"Il doit être sept heures". C'était les premières pensées de Snape en ce beau matin de mars. Il le savait car son corps ne le trahissait plus sur son horaire d'éveil depuis des années maintenant.

Il faisait beau, le soleil était levé depuis peu, on pouvait apercevoir son tableau multicolore sur la toile du ciel à travers la fenêtre.

Severus avait de la chance que la disposition de la chambre lui permette d'admirer ce spectacle depuis son lit.

Quand il se réveillait en plein hiver son plus grand bonheur était d'attendre, encore un peu noyé dans ses songes, les toutes premières lueurs du jour. Il avait son moment préféré quelques minutes avant que l'astre monte à l'horizon, instant très éphémère, alors que les étoiles brillaient dans un camaïeux de bleus.

Il n'aimais pas les matins d'été. Le soleil était déjà levé à 7 heures et parfois il faisait déjà très chaud. Hors les draps de ce coton épais étaient tout ce qu'il y de plus inconfortable quand il faisait chaud.

Quelqu'un le comprendrait il aujourd'hui? Ca c'était généralement la deuxième réflexion qui lui venait à l'esprit. Parviendrait-il à communiquer? Venait ensuite le cortège d'interrogations qui lui occupaient l'esprit jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un rentre dans sa chambre.

Quelqu'un penserait-il à lui dire au moins quel jour on était? C'était assez angoissant de n'avoir aucun repère temporel en dehors des heures de lever de soleil. Il n'oubliait rien mais finissait par avoir un peu de mal à compter les jours qui l'éloignait de la dernière célébration : anniversaire, fête nationale, Saint Patrick ou Sylvestre... ses journées étaient tellement semblables.

Son corps assurait le service minimum, son esprit restait le même.

" Bonjour monsieur Snape! Il est 8 heures et quart! Je suis un peu en retard ce matin, la dame qui est dans la chambre à côté était affreusement angoissée ce matin, j'ai eu un mal fou à la rassurer. Vous avez vu comme il fait beau aujourd'hui. L'infirmière va bientôt passer. Je reviendrai pour votre toilette après, on va vous laver les cheveux aujourd'hui c'est mardi."

Et bien voilà une information. Mardi.

L'aide était repartie... pas trop le temps de traîner, comme dans tous les hôpitaux. Sainte Mangouste ne faisait pas exception. Mais elle était la première personne qu'il voyait tous les matins et il s'accrochait à ces rituels comme il s'accrochait à son souffle, qu'il perdait parfois la nuit au cours d'un cauchemar.

L'infirmière rentra :

"Bonjour monsieur Snape! Je viens brancher la perfusion. Je suis un peu en retard parce que la dame à côté voulait me parler, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a ce matin elle est très agitée. Bref. Je reviens tout à l'heure pour vous aider à vous installer au fauteuil."

Voilà, il avait vu les deux personnes qui allaient l'accompagner aujourd'hui.

Lui savait pourquoi la dame à côté n'allait pas bien. C'est parce qu'elle allait mourir. Il le sentait, ça puait la mort ici. Il commençait à bien la connaître... la grande faucheuse. Il l'avait dérangée plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu durant sa carrière d'espion mangemort. Il l'avait cottoyée de près, et probablement de trop près la dernière fois, vu son état.

Deux heures plus tard sa toilette était faite, ses cheveux étaient propres, ce qui était chose rare... avant. Il n'avait plus la poche de nutrition au dessus de lui et était installé face à la fenêtre, dans son fauteuil. Encore une heure et demie à penser avant de sentir les effluves des repas de midi qui semblaient se jouer de son incapacité à manger normalement en se faufilant sous sa porte pour venir lui chatouiller les narines et lui titiller le cerveau.

Pour s'occuper il révisait en pensées les cours qu'il donnait à l'époque de Poudlard. Il se récitait des passages de ses bouquins préférés, se remémorait les ingrédients et la marche à suivre pour les potions les plus complexes qu'il connaissait... qu'il connaissait...

La dame à côté s'agitait, il l'entendait à présent. Elle parlait en continu et plus la journée avançait et plus ce qu'elle disait semblait une longue litanie de moins en moins compréhensible.

"bonjour professeur Snape"

Il aurait sursauté s'il avait pu. Mais là il bavait seulement et ne pouvait rien y faire. Pas s'essuyer, pas fuir, pas répondre, pas se retourner et lui dire d'aller se faire voir chez les grecs. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre de voir le visage de sa visiteuse.

Luna lovegood. Manquait plus qu'une de ses élève! Celle-ci particulièrement. Une fille intelligente, certes, mais on pouvait dire sans contrainte quelle était aussi atteinte que la moitié des pensionnaires de l'étage psy. On en avait même enfermé pour moins que ça... c'est dire si finalement elle devait être intelligente. Ca aurait pu être pire, Potter par exemple!

Elle avait sorti un mouchoir pour essuyer la salive qui s'échappait de la bouche de l'homme. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas se défendre mais il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de la voir faire ce geste le plus naturellement du monde, sans se départir de son sourire.

Elle l'informa qu'elle avait su où le trouver grâce au professeur Trelawney, qu'elle était contente de le revoir même si elle se doutait que ce n'était pas forcément réciproque mais qu'elle avait l'intention de venir le voir régulièrement et que pour les occuper elle avait eu l'idée d'amener quelques livres pour lui faire la lecture.

Snape qui n'avait pas entendu autant de babillage depuis une éternité en avait mal au crâne.

Cependant il du reconnaître qu'elle savait choisir ses lectures quand il entendit les premiers mots de "histoire vivante des grands explorateurs en matière de plantes à potion.". Et il tomba sous le charme de sa voix lunaire, douce et presque envoûtante qu'elle adoptait en lisant.

Elle quitta son univers après trois chapitres en lui souhaitant une bonne fin de journée. Elle lui avait promis de revenir jeudi, c'est à dire le surlendemain, qu'on serait alors le 21 mars et que ce serait le printemps.

La fin de journée fut calme, même de l'autre côté de la cloison. Il eu droit à sa perfusion du soir. Il fut recouché dans son lit. Et le ciel se fonça comme un une ampoule qui meurt.

Le service était étonnamment silencieux, il s'endormit plus tôt que d'habitude, la lecture de Luna l'ayant maintenu éveillé cet après midi, mais non sans avoir deviné le dernier souffle de sa voisine dans son lit, derrière la cloison.

Le lendemain fut un jour ordinaire. Le service était paisible comme souvent quand il y avait un décès.

Le surlendemain Lovegood devait revenir... Il ne savait déjà plus si ça l'agaçait ou lui faisait plaisir. Il se savait très diminué et aurait préféré que toutes ses anciennes connaissances l'oublient. Tout sauf leurs regards pleins de pitié ou de dégoût.

Mais elle était restée tout à fait... elle face au pantin qu'il était devenu.

Elle tint promesse et se présenta devant lui à 15 heures 30. Comme l'indiquait la grosse pendule qu'elle avait rapportée et posée bien en vue sur la table, à côté d'un éphéméride quotidien. Il en aurait presque eu les larmes aux yeux...

Elle repris sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée la dernière fois. Et sa voix berça son ancien professeur le transportant dans les décors des aventuriers dont elle comptait l'histoire.

Elle vint ainsi deux fois par semaine, pendant deux heures environ. Les jours changeaient en fonctions de ses disponibilités mais elle était fidèle au poste. Et Severus prit goût à ses visites, il l'espérait dès 7 heures du matin... quand il ouvrait les yeux sur la peinture plus ou moins achevée que dessinait son ciel.

Elle tint son rôle de liseuse pendant un peu plus d'un an et demi et le tint encore, le jour de l'enterrement du professeur Snape. Et devant la petite assemblée formée de personnel du service et de quelques inconnus elle lu simplement le dernier chapitre du livre qu'ils avaient entamés trois semaines plus tôt.

FIN

Je sais, c'est déprimant! Pour vous remonter le moral je vous conseille la lecture de "la potion qui rend cucu" ou "devinez c'est gagné!" du même auteur qui a su écrire des choses drôles il y a longtemps...


End file.
